


Share Our Gold

by beren_sia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren_sia/pseuds/beren_sia
Summary: “Love, I just kicked yer ass out there, let me be nice to ya now.” He unties Sakusa’s skates and slips them off his feet, even drying and slipping his soft guards on them before putting them in his bag.“Thank you.” He pauses. “We don’t have any interviews to do, do we?”“You know they love interviewing us because were dating, what do you think the answer is?”Sakusa groans, throwing his body over Atsumu’s and wrapping his arms around him tightly.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Share Our Gold

**Author's Note:**

> In which Sakusa and Atsumu are actually high level figure skaters that compete against each other but are dating. Really, just fluff with the figure skating background. For sakuatsu fluff week day 9 on twitter! Find me on twitter at https://twitter.com/beren_sia !

Atsumu stands atop the podium, holding his gold medal out while photographers snap their pictures. He looks to the side and sees Sakusa looking up at him from the second place podium.

“You’re staring,” Atsumu says with a teasing lilt to his voice. “It’s not a very pretty view,” Sakusa quips back, but Atsumu – who knows Sakusa better than anyone – catches the blush on his face from being caught.

  
When the photographers are done, they hop off the podiums and make their way around the perimeter of the rink to give high fives to their fans. Atsumu knows Sakusa absolutely dreads this part of a competition and he knows exactly what he’ll ask for the second they step off the ice.

“Give me my hand sanitizer, Atsumu,” Sakusa demands the second their off the ice. Atsumu is already one step ahead, already there to put some in his hands, and even doing it himself.

“Y’know, I’ll agree with ya on this one. Even though I love the fans, it’s kinda gross.”

He sits down on the bench next to Sakusa, picking up his leg and bringing his foot to rest between his legs. “What are you doing?” Sakusa looks at him like he’s an alien.

“Love, I just kicked yer ass out there, let me be nice to ya now.” He unties Sakusa’s skates and slips them off his feet, even drying and slipping his soft guards on them before putting them in his bag.

“Thank you.” He pauses. “We don’t have any interviews to do, do we?”

“You know they love interviewing us because were dating, what do you think the answer is?”

Sakusa groans, throwing his body over Atsumu’s and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Many people think Sakusa isn’t social, but that’s just not true – his social battery just runs out very quickly. There are many tells for this that Atsumu has come to memorize over the years of being together, and getting clingy with him is one of them.

“’M tired,” he mumbles into Atsumu’s neck. “Can’t you make up an excuse so we can leave?”  
Atsumu chuckles, rubbing Sakusa’s back lightly. “Now you and I both know coach won’t be pleased with us if we do that.”

Sakusa huffs, pulling out of Atsumu’s embrace. “Fine. You do most of the talking then.”  
Atsumu smirks. “As long as you stand there and look cute.” That earns him a flick on the head.

“Hey!” Atsumu whines. “That was a compliment,” he pouts. Sakusa kisses the pout off his lips with a quick peck before bounding out the room to get the interviews over with.

They trudge through their interviews, where they answer the same question of “How does it feel to be dating and competing against each other for the gold?” they get asked every year. They give their same reply of “I encourage him to do his best every time, even if it means I don’t get gold” that they give every year. It does get tiring, after awhile.

  
The second they get through the door of their hotel room, Sakusa flings himself on the bed, fully ready to voice his frustrations.

“I don’t get it.” His voice is muffled by the comforter. Atsumu sits down on the bed next to him and pulls his head to rest in his lap. “You don’t get what, love?” He asks gently as he cards his hands through Sakusa’s curls.

“Why they ask that every time. I mean – don’t they see us standing outside the boards to encourage each other before its our turn to skate?” Atsumu hums, bringing one of Sakusa’s hands up to place kisses on his palm. This was Atsumu’s favorite part after a competition. It’s an unspoken rule between them that whoever places lower in the results gets to be pampered by the other.

“I think it’s just hard for them to understand that we can have a professional relationship and a personal one at the same time.” Atsumu trails his kisses up Sakusa’s arm.

“Well, why don’t they ask a good question instead. Like what I think of your programs.” Sakusa turns and pushes Atsumu down flat on the bed, crawling on top of him to lay his whole weight across him.

“Oh? What do you think of my programs then, Sakusa-san?” Atsumu pretends to hold out a microphone.

“Don’t call me that.” Sakusa glares at him, swatting his hand away. “And I think your programs are just okay,” He says with a smirk, but his eyes are soft and gentle. Atsumu knows that he loves his programs but he’s teasing to rile Atsumu up – he thinks it’s funny. And honestly, it is, Atsumu loves to play along.

Atsumu gasps over dramatically. “What?” he cries. “Love, you picked out my music this year, I think it should be better than ‘just okay’.” He pauses, then speaks again with a silly voice. “Unless you – no, you couldn’t have! Did you try to sabotage me?” He teases back, tickling Sakusa’s sides lightly.  
Sakusa giggles and it sends little butterflies through Atsumu’s heart. He’s so absolutely in love with him, even when he’s teasing him for entertainment.

“Well, your sabotage didn’t work and it got me a gold medal so –” He sticks out his tongue at Sakusa. “There.”  
“My component scores were better than yours so –” Sakusa sticks his tongue out in return. “There,” he huffs. Atsumu stares for a second before erupting in a fit of laughter at Sakusa copying him. Sakusa tries to get him to calm down – “ _You’_ _re_ _being too loud!”_ he says – but he can’t help laughing along with him. Nobody but Atsumu gets to see this much of an unfiltered Sakusa and it makes his heart swell.

Once they calm down – little giggles slipping out here and there – they lay there, limbs tightly wrapped around each other, letting the exhaustion of the day fall off their bodies.

“Hey.” He nudges Sakusa’s shoulder after awhile. “Let’s get in the bath, alright?”

“No.” He snuggles into Atsumu’s chest. “‘M comfy.”

“I’ll wash your hair.” Atsumu lilts, knowing that will convince him.

“Hurry up then.”

Atsumu grunts, trying to move under Sakusa. “Hmm, baby, it seems like we have a problem. Ya aren’t getting up.”

“You have to carry me.” Sakusa says, circling his arms around Atsumu’s neck.

“Oh you are such a big baby,” Atsumu chuckles.

“And you love it,” Sakusa sighs contentedly.

Atsumu struggles, but manages to pull them both up off the bed – blessing figure skating for making his legs strong. “Yes, I do love you, Omi.” Sakusa declares his love back by leaving little kisses on Atsumu’s neck while being held.

He sets Sakusa down in the bathroom, leaving him to get undressed and the bath started while he goes back and gets their bath products out of their suitcases. Neither of them would use the hotel products in a million years: the hotel shampoo makes Sakusa’s curls frizzy and Atsumu needs special products for his dyed hair.  
Atsumu leaves his clothes in the pile where Sakusa left his, placing his phone on top to play music in the background, and climbs into the bath behind him, letting him settle against his chest. He scatters kisses along Sakusa’s shoulders.

“You want a massage? Ya always complain about sore muscles after a competition – maybe it’ll help.” Atsumu whispers into where he had his mouth pressed against Sakusa’s neck.  
Sakusa shifts to turn his head, giving Atsumu a kiss, whispering “Yes, thank you, love” against his lips.

Atsumu grabs the bath lotion from the floor, rubbing it into his hands before moving his hands against Sakusa’s back. He hums along to the music as he rubs out the kinks in Sakusa’s back, across his shoulders and down his arms.  
“You sound pretty,” Sakusa says, like he does every time Atsumu sings around him. Nobody has ever told him he sounds pretty when he sings – not before he met Sakusa. He always compliments the little things about Atsumu that someone else might overlook – it’s his love language. To appreciate the parts that go unnoticed.

These small and quiet moments in hotel rooms exist for them in so many countries around the world. No matter where competitions take them, at the end of the day they can relax because they know it’s just the two of them hidden away from the world. They often get asked what their favorite parts of competing with each other are, and it’s these moments that exist just for them. So they come up with something else to say to the interviewers, leaving these memories just for themselves.

Atsumu dumps water on Sakusa’s head, lathering the shampoo in. He smiles at the way Sakusa almost purrs as he moves his fingers to his nape. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet.” He whispers. Atsumu quickly washes his own hair too so they can get to sleep as soon as possible. They have a long flight _and_ training to get through tomorrow – Worlds is right around the corner after all.

Atsumu towels off Sakusa’s hair for him as they both get dressed. Normally he’d blow dry it for him but Sakusa’s all but dragging him into the bed so he can lay on top of Atsumu. He wraps them both in the blanket on the bed.

“Ya did good skating today, y’know that, Omi?” Atsumu says.

Sakusa hums. “I did step out of my quad loop and triple axel, though.” He turns his head to look at him. “Coach’ll have me training those tomorrow.”

“Doesn’t matter – your spins and step sequences were beautiful.” He cups Sakusa’s face, rubbing his thumb against his cheek, watching the little smile it brings to Sakusa’s face. “You prove that it doesn’t have to be all technical to be a good skater.” Sakusa turns to kiss Atsumu’s palm, his _thank you_ for Atsumu’s encouraging words.

“Maybe I should give you some lessons then.” Sakusa teases, sleep lacing his voice. He snuggles into the position he always does right before he falls asleep.

“Oh you’re never gonna let me live that score down are ya?”

“Nuh-uh” Sakusa hums. “G’night, Atsu. Love you.”

Atsumu places a final kiss on his forehead. “Love you too.”

* * *

The first day back after a competition is brutal – especially if it includes a long haul flight. Atsumu really can’t complain though, not when it results in a sleepy Sakusa’s wearing _his_ hoodie while they do their training. They may have been together for years but the littlest things still send his heart head over heels. Every one at the rink says he’s absolutely smitten with him and Atsumu can’t even deny it because its true.

He skates over to where Sakusa is and wraps his arms around him. The groan from the rest of the rink is loud, they might have a small reputation for being the rink’s lovebirds.

“Hey – lets us have this, we just got top two in the Grand Prix final,” Atsumu says to the other skaters, reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Sakusa’s.

“How ya holdin’ up, Omi?” Atsumu changes his volume so only Sakusa can hear him.

He sighs. “Tired. Hungry. Want to lay down on the ice and never get back up.”

“Did you do your run through of your free program yet?” Sakusa shakes his head in response.

“Then I still get to see it,” Atsumu says happily.

“No. You’re not allowed.” Sakusa turns around to wrap his arms around Atsumu too.

“Aw, but I wanna watch, ya look so pretty when you skate.” He makes sure to put on his best puppy eyes.

“You just got to see it yesterday,” Sakusa says dismissively, giving Atsumu a quick peck on the lips before skating off to the center of the ice.

“That’s not the same!” Atsumu calls out to him.

Atsumu does get to watch Sakusa skate, and it takes his breath away, even though he sees it every day. Sakusa is one of the – if not the most – artistic skaterAtsumu’s ever seen. His tall frame creates for beautiful lines in spin positions – and Atsumu’s personal favorite, spiral sequences. His long legs take up all your attention.

What Atsumu loves about Sakusa skating the most though is his step sequences. No matter what music Sakusa skates to, he draws you in. He skates to a waltz? You feel like you’re on a ballroom floor dancing with him. A sad, heartbreaking orchestral piece? He somehow has you in tears when he hits his ending pose. Something more upbeat like a jazz? You’re dancing along with him.

When Sakusa strikes his ending pose, Atsumu is already there and lifting him up into a spin. He does this whenever he gets excited from watching Sakusa skate.

“Atsumu!” Sakusa shouts in a panic. “I told you to stop doing that!”

“Come on, we can be pairs skaters!” He says, setting him back on the ice.

“Never in a thousand years would I let you throw me into a jump,” Sakusa huffs. “So? Did you get your fill?” He asks. Atsumu runs a hand through Sakusa’s curls, redoing his hair clips. He wears them when he’s training, to get the hair out of his eyes. Atsumu’s always buying him new ones.

“No, I think ya messed up halfway through. I need to see it again to check.” Atsumu teases. Sakusa actually skated perfectly, Atsumu just never gets tired of watching him. He would actually beg on his hands and knees to see Sakusa skate and he’s not embarrassed to admit that.

“Watch it again when I beat you at Worlds then,” Sakusa challenges.

  
Three months later, Sakusa does just that at Worlds. This time, he’s the one holding a gold medal over Atsumu’s head, where the latter sits at bronze. Now, it’s Sakusa’s turn to whisper _you’re staring_ as the cameras shutter around them. His turn to sing the praises of his boyfriend’s skating to the cameras. This time, it’s Atsumu’s chance to relax in the tub as Sakusa takes care of him, to get gentle kisses pressed into his skin. They both can’t get gold in a competition, and sometimes neither of them get gold, but that’s okay – a singular gold medal means nothing when at the end of the day they still have each other. Really, they are each other’s gold medal.  
  


  
  



End file.
